Květoomluva
by Roedeer
Summary: Rozhodl jsem se, že vám povím, jak to mohlo být s růžemi v Blainově ruce, a i když to nakonec nejspíš dopadne úplně jinak, v tomhle okamžiku je mi to jedno. Jednoduchá, rychlá a kraťoučká povídka navazující na konec dílu I Am Unicorn a novou promo foto.


_Rozhodl jsem se, že vám povím, jak to mohlo být s růžemi v Blainově ruce, a i když to nakonec nejspíš dopadne úplně jinak, v tomhle okamžiku je mi to jedno. Jednoduchá, rychlá a kraťoučká povídka navazující na konec dílu I Am Unicorn a novou promo fotografii k 3x03 (http:/ img710 . imageshack . us/img710/3996/stillw . jpg)  
><em>

**Květoomluva**

„Dave! Pojď mi sem aspoň poradit."

Víte, David si v květinářství připadal dočista ztracený, proto požádal svou matku, aby šla s ním. Takhle jí to taky řekl, když se konečně prodral buší lilií a gerber (ty jediné poznal), potom tím, co máma pojmenovala jako chryzantémy, a také spoustou zelených listů a malých větviček fíkusů a asparágu a kdoví, čeho ještě.

„Mami, já se v kytkách nevyznám. Nevím, co se kupuje k narozeninám, co k svátku a co... k pozvání na schůzku. Proto jsem tě sem vzal." Zněl asi o dost rozčíleněji, než si myslel, protože matka se na něj podívala svým přísným výrazem učitelky, čelist a mimické svaly kolem očí jí ztvrdly. Upozornila ho, aby s ní takovým tónem nemluvil.

Neměla to s ním jednoduché. Ale on s ní také ne. Normálně by s rodiči na nákupy nešel, ale ve vazbě květin se prostě nevyznal a potřeboval k sobě ženský vkus.

„Co takhle chryzantémy doplněné kalami?"

Nerozuměl ani jednomu názvu. Ne že by se v miniaturní zahradě uvnitř obchodu Dave cítil špatně. Musel uznat, že prostředí květin ho zvláštně uklidňovalo. Bylo tam ticho a vlhko, ostatní lidé mluvili tiše jako v čekárně u doktora. Vlastně i květinářství bylo takové malé zdravotní středisko. Mělo léky na rozbolavělá srdce.

Abych nějak uvedl situaci, David možná nebyl nejchytřejší kluk pod sluncem, ale měl oči a uměl se jimi dívat kolem sebe. Celý týden viděl Hummela, jak se plíží školními chodbami a je schlíplý jako zvadlý tulipánek. Chtěl se zeptat proč, ale něco mu v tom bránilo; nemohl, nebyl kamarád – ne potom, co se přes prázdniny Kurtovi ani jednou neozval a úplně zavrhl setkání jejich skupiny Přátel a rodin gayů a leseb.

Kdyby měl kluka, byl by citlivý a empatický a udělal by pro něj první poslední. Na rukou by ho nosil. Nebyl tak hrozný, jak si všichni mysleli. Měl v sobě kus romantika. Jednou to o sobě řekl Azimiovi a ten se mu upřímně, nekamarádsky vysmál. Nejdřív se Dave trochu urazil – jak by také ne, dalo práci přiznat svému nejlepšímu příteli, že se vám líbí muži, a pak ještě jako třešničku na dortu vyklopit, že sníte o platonických, něžných schůzkách v kině a v limských parcích. Potom ale Azimio obrátil a stal se jeho spojencem. Naposledy mu donesl, že i na francouzštině je Hummel celý nesvůj a vůbec se nesoustředí, smutný výraz přilepený k obličeji. Dokonce přišel s teorií, že to nějak musí souviset s tím druhým buzíkem.

„Teda..." pátral ve svém zažitém slovníku, „homosexuálem. Ale víš, jak to myslim. Na Hummela se aspoň dá koukat. Teda – na něj už sme zvyklí. Hummel je prostě Hummel," pokračoval ve svém odborném rozboru, „je tak trochu slečínka, ale ten Anderson? On je prostě buzna. Teda ne jako ty! Ty seš sice taky, umm – ale neni to na tobě vůbec znát," ujišťoval Davea, když seděli na hodině angličtiny.

Ale zpátky k tomu podstatnému: nejlepší přítel Davidovi dosvědčil, že s Kurtem něco není v pořádku. Jeho poznatky se potvrdily při dějepisu, kdy Kurt nepřítomně naslouchal výkladu o začátku druhé světové války a vztekle, nespokojeně si hryzal rty. Tenhle výraz David poznal. Partnerská trable. Kdyby on měl přítele, nikdy by nedopustil, aby se tvářil takhle a aby si svůj nádherný úsměv rozkousal téměř až do krve. Kdyby byl Anderson, nedovolil by, aby si _Kurt_ svůj nádherný úsměv rozkousal do krve.

Nakonec to byl zase Azimio, kdo toho samého odpoledne, co si Kurt ničil svou pěknou tvářičku, zapálil rozbušku akčního plánu. Po zazvonění a opuštění třídy začal do Davea vrážet, šťouchat a kopat, a finální úder zasadil zrovna, když se blížili k duchem nepřítomnému Kurtovi. Naprosto rozhodil Davidovu stabilitu.

Náraz Karofskyho těla neustojíte, pokud nejste jiným stokilovým fotbalistou. Kurt se skulil na zem – jako za starých časů – a Dave svorně s ním. Pomáhal mu na nohy a ještě stihl obvinit Azimia: „To on, je to kretén!", když na něj Kurt zlostně pálil: „O co ti sakra– už zase začínáš, Karofsky?"

Nebudu prodlužovat vyprávění. Vy stejně čekáte jen na to, jestli David dosáhl svého – zda rozřešil záhadu Kurtova hlubokého smutku. Nakonec se mu to povedlo. Posbíral Kurtovy sešity a učebnice ze země, oprášil mu záda košile a málem nabídl rámě. Včas se zarazil.

Kurt očividně přímo prahnul po naslouchající vrbě. A Azimio měl pravdu, že za tím vším stál „ten druhý buzík", nechápavý fešák od Slavíků. A tak Kurt cestou k jídelně (která je vedla přes celý areál a Kurt tak měl spoustu času mluvit, mluvit a mluvit) vyklopil všechno, dokonce ochotněji, než si Dave myslel: jak moc si přál hlavní roli ve West Side Story, která by se tak pěkně vyjímala na přihlášce na vysokoškolské studium, jak to Blaine neměl zapotřebí, jak mu před konkurzem přislíbil, že se bude držet dál od postu konkurenta

„Už tak mám dost nízké šance kvůli tomu, jak vypadám a kým jsem, a do toho přišel Blaine," stěžoval si a skuhral, „dokonalý kandidát na dokonalého Tonyho."

„Jsi naštvaný?"

„Spíš," volil Kurt slova s dlouhým povzdechem, „zklamaný. Přešel k nám na školu a stejně se skoro nevídáme. Jen ve sboru. Jako rivalové," zakoulel očima. Hlavně ať se mu nezalesknou, modlil se David. Netušil, jak se utěšují plačící kluci. „Miluju ho – tak jsem z toho všeho rozčarovaný."

Pak připustil, že by s něčím takovým neměl Davea obtěžovat, ale viditelně se mu ulevilo a Karofsky si v duchu poblahopřál. Doprovodil Kurta na oběd – opět jako za starých časů, kdy Santana založila Bič na tyrany známý po celé škole svými graciézními barety. Z jídelny byla cítit masová omáčka a mdlá vůně těstovin.

„On na to brzo přijde," ujistil Dave Kurta, „a pak se to zase zlepší."

Ach ano, Kurt. Květiny pro Kurta. Teda – ne tak úplně.

„Co takhle prostě klasiku – kytici růží." Matka naštěstí měla pochopení pro to, že Kurt je tak trochu na všechny tyhle „holčičí věci", jak to se vší vážností nazval. Pugety, dvoření, přednost ve dveřích... Kurta sice neznala, jen z vyprávění svého manžela, a to tehdy nebylo nejradostnější, ale entuziasmus v synově povídání ji dovedl strhnout.

„Jo, jo," uznal Dave, „růže a do toho něco zelenýho."

Sledoval, jak se její pěkné, pěstěné ruce probírají čerstvými květinami v obrovské skleněné dóze. Celý svazek omamně voněl a byl červený jako krev. Doufal, že mu matka pomůže i s barvou. Rudé – ty byly příliš troufalé. Bílé – příliš svatební. Světle růžové – příliš holčičí. Tmavě růžové – příliš... ne, ty prostě ne. Žluté – tahle barva se ke Kurtovi nehodila. Oranžové – mu padly do oka zatím nejvíc. Matka si samozřejmě všimla, jak bezradně si všechny prohlíží, a přispěchala k němu.

„Tak co myslíš?"

Ukázal na svou volbu. Nakrčila nos. Asi se zrovna netrefil do jejího vkusu.

„Ne, ty ne. Ale mám dobrý nápad. Necháme si uvázat červené a žluté dohromady."

„Nebude to moc... pouťové?"

„Neboj, Davey," oslovila ho starou zdrobnělinou z dětství a vztyčila se na špičky, „věř mamince." Bylo to divné, když svému o hlavu vyššímu synovi takhle projevovala náklonnost, ale zcela beze studu ho chytila za tvář a zatahala za vzniklý lalůček. Na chvíli se v jejích očích zableskla pýcha – pýcha nad tím, jak hrdinsky se jí Dave přiznal k tomu, co ho odlišovalo, pýcha nad tím, jak upřímně se dovedl omluvit chlapci, kterého měl rád a kterého teď chtěl džentlmensky, vychovaně pozvat na schůzku.

Ach, maminko, kdybys věděla...

* * *

><p>Byl to den jako každý jiný toho týdne. Kurt se mu ještě pořád úspěšně vyhýbal, ignoroval jeho novou motýlkovou módu a všímal si jen ostatních čtvrťáků. Dokonce i ve sboru si sedal vždy na volnou židli mezi Rachel a Mercedes, aby po jeho boku nezbylo místo. Blaine tomu pořád nerozuměl. Byl přece s Artiem domluvený, že jeho konkurz na Tonyho zatají, dokud se porota nerozhodne o výsledku.<p>

Jako vypravěč vás musím upozornit na jedno: Blaine byl ve vztazích značně bezradný a nechápavý. Nebyla to přímo jeho chyba, už byl prostě takový. Dovedl být soucitný, dobrý posluchač, ale nikdy neprohlédl za Kurtovu ledovou masku ublíženosti. „Co se stalo?" nebo „Děje se něco?", to na jeho mlčenlivost neplatilo. Takže Blaine si vždy zavelel ústup. Pár dní tiché domácnosti, počkat si, až se Kurt dostatečně vyzuří, a pak pokračovat dál, jako by v tu chvíli bylo vše zapomenuto.

„Hej! Hej, Ander– Blaine."

Za Blainem se nejdřív ozvaly kroky a než se stačil otočit, narostl přes něj velký stín. Jako kdyby se za ním vztyčil na zadní medvěd. Byl na školním parkovišti, takže svou pošetilou myšlenku hned zavrhl. V Limě žádní medvědi nebyli.

Stejně se otočil značně překvapeně – před ním najednou muž, červenou bundu fotbalového týmu a v pravačce puget červených a žlutých růží. Blaine nechápal zhola nic z toho výjevu – proč si ho Karofsky tak prohlížel, co po něm chtěl a proč mu nesl květiny. Vzájemná přitažlivost žádná, pokud mohl soudit, ale teď to vypadalo, že má na jazyku pozvání na rande. Ta myšlenka byla nechutná.

„Na," udělal Karofsky a vmáčknul mu svazek růží do náruče. Blaine chtěl objasnění, a to co nejrychleji. Málem květinu upustil; jako by byla otrávená. Karofsky měl jediné štěstí, že začal vysvětlovat včas.

„Včera jsem mluvil s Kurtem, je na tebe naštvaný."

„Nepovídej, toho jsem si taky vši–" Už to nemohl vydržet. „Co to má k čertu znamenat, Karofsky?" Růže v rukou a napětí, co by se dalo krájet.

David kopl špičkou nohy do štěrku na zemi. Kurtova rozzářená tvář ho stála čtyřicet dolarů, které si poctivě vydělal na letní brigádě. Máma za něj zařídila výběr, ale z její peněženky útrata nešla. Nedovedl ani vyjádřit slovy, jak mu byl Anderson nesympatický, a stejně tu teď před ním stál, dával mu dobré rady a své úspory.

„Prostě nechci Kurta vidět, jak se trápí, jasný?"

Blaine začal viditelně rudnout. Snad nebyl tím šedivým motýlkem ve véčku límečku košile moc přidušený. Přál si jediné – aby ho teď nikdo neviděl, ne s růžemi od Karofskyho a už vůbec ne Kurt, protože kytice v jeho rukou najednou byla příjemná a slova Karofskyho přání zněla jeho hlavou jako excelentní plán. Měl by mu líbat ruce.

„On ti něco řekl? Je naštvaný kvůli hře?" odtušil. Že by Artie přeci jen prozradil jejich malé tajemství?

Vidíš, Andersone, jak ti to najednou pálí, napadlo Davea. „Jo, kvůli hře. Dej mu tuhle kytku a řekni mu, že ti na něm záleží. Pak už si dělej, co chceš. Jestli tu jeho vysněnou roli dostaneš ty... Fajn. Ale zaonač to tak, aby byl Kurt šťastný." Znělo to jako výhrůžka.

Takhle dával lekce mladík, který nikdy s nikým nechodil. Dave se nervózně, ledově potil, ale Blaine už teď věděl, že s něčím takovým uspěje. Podíval se na svůj dar. Puget byl pečlivě uvázaný a perfektně barevně sladěný. Prodavačka musela být dobře školená, protože něco takového Karofsky nemohl vybrat sám.

Nevěděl, jestli se má cítit ohrožený, nebo pokorně poděkovat za snahu. Dokola si opakoval, proč to jeho samotného nenapadlo dřív. Květiny – geniální plán. Takhle přece udobřování fungovalo. Ve všech romantických filmech to měl přímo před nosem!

Nezbylo mu, než říct: „Dík."

* * *

><p>Kurt byl kyticí nadšený, co vám budu namlouvat. O něčem takovém už dlouho snil. Styděl se to přiznat, ale vždycky byl tak trochu na tyhle „holčičí věci". Netušil, že ho Blaine tak prokoukl, ale tentokrát proti tomu nic nenamítal. Místo si sice dovedl představit i romantičtější, nečekal, že ho přítel zastaví na cestě z hlavního pavilónu před polovinou studentů (od pár kluků z nižšího ročníku se dočkali nevybíravých poznámek), ale nedokázal odolat letmému polibku, když mu jeho Romeo vyjadřoval city veřejně. Bylo to perfektní. Blaine byl perfektní. Měl své mouchy – kdo nemá – ale růže uměl vybrat jako rozený lamač srdcí.<p> 


End file.
